Wildcats: Discoveries
by pacetti07
Summary: Stella and Lindsay discover some very surprising things about their pasts. About who they actualy are, and what they can do. AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first story that I have tried to write since I wrote for my high school paper, over 20 years ago. So please be kind. I will try to update whenever I can. I hope you all will like it.

A/N: This follows the CSI:NY time line up to season 2 episode "All Access", after that it becomes AU. The main characters are Stella B and Lindsey M, but no femslash. I have not seen every single episode of the show, but enough to at least try this. So somethings might seem a little off, but in the end it will all make sense.

_**Wildcats: Discoveries**_

Ancient legends speak of a tribe of women who come from a faraway land, and are gifted with extraordinary powers.

Among them an extended life span, great strength , heightened senses, great speed, reflexes, and fighting skills.

They are said to have a special mental bond with the great cats that are their constant companions.

They are identified by the charms on the special necklaces they were, a stone resembling a cats eye.

They use their powers to protect the innocent, defend the weak, and fight injustice.

They are called Wildcats.

All the ancient peoples speak of them and their deeds. Tales of them even exist into modern times.

Modern science, however, claims that they are merely myths. Placing them into the same catagories as flying saucers, ghosts, and bigfoot.

Modern science, however, is not always correct.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1 : Sisters**_

Adam had thought that he had seen everything. Working as a lab tech in the New York City Crime Lab he had seen a lot weird things over the years. From strange pieces of evidence to even suspects. However, nothing had prepared him for the surprising results to the DNA test he now held in his hand.

"This isn't possible.", he thought as soon as he read the results from the blood sample taken from Stella's apartment. That sent shivers up Adams spine when he remembered where the sample came from.

Stella's boyfriend, Frankie, had turned out to be a real nutcase. Something to do with a web site, Adam wasn't too clear on the details. Stella had quickly broke up with him after discovering it, but he refused to take no for an answer. He broke into her apartment, and held her prisoner in her own home while he acted like they could still be together. Stella had just managed to escape, and had been forced to shoot and kill Frankie in self defense.

According to Mac, who had arrived on the scene from the crime scene at the Kid Rock concert he was at, Stella had been lucky to escape with her life. Flack had question Stella at the hospital after she was checked out, everyone thankful that she had not been hurt even worse. Still in shock she couldn't remember what happened at first, but slowly her memory came back. Of course, according to protocol, they still needed to analyze the evidence to see if it supported Stella's version of events. The sample he had analyzed, and which led to the results he now had, had come from Stella's bathtub.

That was two weeks ago. Stella had been given some time off to recover, courtesy of Mac. During that time Adam debated what he was going to do. Normally, he would have told Mac or Stella right away, but he decided to wait until Stella was back. She needed to hear this more than Mac, besides, she would never forgive him if Mac found out first.

Now, here is was, heading toward Mac's office and getting ready to spring a very large surprise on everyone. He could see the team thought the glass wall, everyone had gathered in Mac's office to welcome Stella back. Even Sid had showed up. Arriving at Mac's office door Adam knocked.

"Come in, Adam.", Mac said.

Entering Mac rose from his chair behind his desk. Stella and Lindsay were seated in chairs in front of it. Stella still had some half healed scars from that night, but she seem more like her old self than she did two weeks ago. The others were scattered around the office.

Looking down at Stella he asked,"Hey Stella, welcome back. How ya doing?"

"Better. Thank you, Adam.", she replied gently touching his arm.

."What can I do for you, Adam?", Mac asked getting back to what he sensed was business.

"Hoping that you'll say you won't fire me, when I tell you.", Adam replied.

"What you talking about?", Mac was confused.

"Adam, what is going on?", asked Hawkes.

"Yeah, your making less sense than usable.", stated Flack.

"I have some DNA results for you," Adam continued. "There from a test I ran concerning Stella's last...uh...case."

Mac and everyone else, especially Stella, suddenly looked alarmed. They didn't need to be reminded what case he was referring to.

"Why didn't you show me this two weeks ago! Don't tell me that there is a problem with the evidence!", Mac exclaimed.

"No! No, no, no!", Adam quickly said as he waved his hands in front of him in a defense manner. "There is nothing here that would change the ruling of the review board. It's just that one of the test I ran on a sample you collected from Stella's bath..uh...apartment came up with a very unexpected result."

That calmed Mac down, a little, before Adam continued. "I decided to wait to show it to you because...well.. Stella was still recovering from the shock of what happened, I just didn't want to add to it."

"What could possible be so shocking?! Adam, what is going on?", Stella asked starting to get worried.

Adam looked at the folder in his hand, considering what do to. Finally he handed it to Mac. "Take a look."

Mac opened the folder and his expression changed to one of confusion. He looked to Adam and back to the folder several times. Suddenly he understood why Adam had decided to break the news about this the way he did.

"Did you double check the results?", he final asked Adam.

"Double, triple, and whatever the word would be for checking ten times in a row. Each time it came up the same."

"Will you please tell me what is going on, Mac?", Stella pleaded.

Mac looked at her, his eyes issuing a silent apology for the still painful memories he knew he would bring to the surface with his next words.

"The blood sample that I collect from your bathtub came up with two distinct matches. A exact match with your DNA reference sample.", he glanced at her before continuing, "and a match with a similar sample."

"What other sample?", Stella asked.

He handed the folder to her while he said, "I think you and Lindsay better see this?"

Lindsay's eyes grew wide as she spoke, "ME! Why me?"

Stella held the folder as she and Lindsay scanned the pages. When they were finished they both wore expressions of utter disbelief, and no one was prepared for the shock they felt when both of the explained in perfect unison, "YOU'RE MY SISTER!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2:Reactions and Travel Plans**_

"You always know you're in trouble when people start talking in unison." Sid remarked immediately following Stella and Lindsay's outburst. "I remember..."

"Sid. Sid!", Hawkes interrupted him, "This is no time to go to your creepy place."

"Creepy. I got news for you Hawkes. I think we went right past creepy and went straight to bizarre." Danny Messer spoke up. "This whole thing is to weird. Mac, did you know about this?"

"Danny you've got to be kidding me? I didn't know about this. I hired Lindsay because she was the best person to replace Aiden. I certainly didn't have a ulterior motive if that's what you mean. Besides, how could I have know? This is just as much a shock to me as it is to you."

"I'm sorry. It's just that, well, Aiden gets fired and her replacement just happens to be Stella's long lost little sister. The whole thing just sounds like a plot line from some soap opera."

"Yeah, 'As The Lab Turns'", Adam said with a goofy grin.

"Adam, not helping." Flack reprimand him.

"Sorry.", Adam replied.

"I mean, how is this possible?", Danny asked.

"Well genetically it's very possible.", Sid started speaking agin. "I mean..."

"Sid. Sid! You're going creepy again.", Hawkes interrupted him again. "Besides, I don't think that's what Danny meant."

"That's right. I mean how can they be sisters?", Danny asked looking at Adam. "How is this possible?"

"You're asking me?", Adam said pointing to himself. "All I can tell you is what the results say, that it's true. Figuring out how it happened, that's your job."

"I know. I'm sorry. I guess I'm still just in shock."

"You're in shock!? What about us?!", Lindsay spoke up and indicated herself and Stella. "I just find out my new best friend is actually my sister, and you think you're in shock!"

"I'm sorry Lindsay. You are a good friend, but Stella was my friend for a lot longer.", Danny replied in a gentle tone. "It's just that I don't see how this can be possible, what with Stella's background. Stella, could it be possible?

Lindsay understood Danny's comment. Stella had once told her about being raised in an orphanage and a variety of foster homes since she was two following the death of Stella's mother in a car accident..

"I don't know how. I was born in 1975, Lindsay is at least five years younger. Chronologically, it could be possible.", Stella answered Danny's question. "However, I was born in Greece, Lindsay in Montana. Also, my mother is suppose to be dead. She couldn't have had another child."

"Well, according to test results. You both don't just have one parent in common, you have both.", Adam said.

"Both! Well, then it that must mean that Lindsay's parents must be the ones.", said Danny.

"I don't think so.", Stella replied. "As far as I know, Lindsay's parents have never been to Greece."

"They never have been. The closest they've been to Greece is visiting EPCOT center in Florida.", Lindsay said. "It couldn't have been them."

"So we have two different parents, or sets of parents, neither of whom could have given birth to both of them. However, apparently one of them did.", Danny said.

"Anyone have Sherlock Holmes's phone number?", Flack quipped.

"I don't know about Sherlock Holmes, but I know where to start finding some answers.", said Lindsay. Standing up she continued, "I'm going home."

"Good idea.", said Danny. "Go back to your apartment and get some rest, and later we'll try to figure this out."

"No Danny. I mean I'm going home, to Montana. I have to go talk to my parents. Their the only ones that I can think of right now who would be able to shed some light on this."

Danny seemed surprised, "Your leaving!"

"Not permanently. I'll be coming back. I just have to get some answers."

"Can't you just call them on the phone? It would be a lot faster."

Lindsay looked at him like he suddenly had grown a second head. "You've got to be kidding ? I could just picture how well that call would go. No, I have to be with them, in the same room so I can see their reactions and not be able to shut me out. I can't run the risk of them hanging up on me, or refusing to answer. I have to go, and now before I lose my nerve."

"Alright, so when do we leave?", asked Stella.

"What do you mean _we_?", Lindsay asked confused.

"I mean us. I'm going with you."

"Stella, I don't think...", Lindsay started to say, but stopped when Stella held up her hand.

"Lindsay, please. We both just received a big shock, and I don't think either of us should be alone right now. Besides, I want answers to. I don't understand any of this. All I know is your parents, could very well be my parents to. I think I have a right to hear what they have to say."

Lindsay considered this for a moment. "Your right, you do.", she finally said.

Stella smiled, and then addressed Mac. "Mac, I hate to do this to you on such short notice, but it looks like I....No, we, will need some time off."

"Stella, are you sure about this?", Mac asked, worried about her.

"Mac, I appreciate your looking out for me, but I'm a big girl. Besides, Lindsay will be with me. If I can't trust my own sister, who can I trust."

"Okay. Seeing as it's Friday, a light case load. I can let you go, but just for the weekend. You have to be back here Monday morning. I just can't give you anymore time than that. I'm sorry." Both women could tell that he meant it.

"Thanks, Mac.", Stella said, crossing behind his desk to give him a hug. Looking at Lindsay she added, "Okay, I'll call and book us a flight. You go home and pack. I'll pick up when I'm though and we'll go to the airport. Alright?"

Lindsay nodded. After saying some quick goodbyes to everyone both Stella and Lindsay left to take care of their respective tasks.

Watching them leave, Danny looked over at Mac. "What do you think they're going to find out there, Mac?", he asked.

"Hopefully, Danny. The one thing that matters. The truth."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't believe that the names of Lindsay's parents we're ever mentioned on the show. So I decided to come up with my own first names for them. If they we're given different names on the show, please forgive my mistake..

_**Chapter 3: Another Discovery**_

Montana.

Lindsay couldn't believe that she was back home less than an year since she had moved to New York, but with the events of the last twenty-four hours she felt she had no choice except to come home and talk to her parents.

She just wondered how they would take the news that she suddenly now had a sister, Stella. Lindsay looked over to the passenger side of their rented Jeep Grand Cherokee to see Stella looking in awe of the scenery. This was probably the first time that Stella, who grew up pretty much in and around New York, had seen this much open and rugged space.

A smile crossed Lindsay's face as she looked back to the road as she recalled Stella's confusion over why, after arriving at the airport in Bozeman, she had opted for the Jeep over a car. Of course, when Stella saw some of the terrain and roads that they were now traveling on, she understood completely. A car may have more features, but the 4 x 4 Jeep was just more practical.

As Lindsay turned the Jeep onto the road leading to her parents ranch she glanced again at Stella. Although she had been initially reluctant to have her come along, Lindsay was now glad that Stella had. If she had come by herself, Lindsay was sure she would have chickened out half way thru the flight here. She had visions of herself jumping out of the plane and flying back to New York under her own power.

Lindsay saw her parents two story ranch house just ahead. She turned into the drive and parked the Jeep in front of the two car garage. '_Well, this is it._', Lindsay thought to herself. Looking at Stella she said, "Well, we're here."

As they got out of the Jeep Stella couldn't help but look around at the beautiful landscape, like something out of a painting. "All this belongs to your parents?", Stella finally asked somewhat in awe. Lindsay simply nodded. "When does this place apply for its own statehood?"

"Stella, it's not that big.", Lindsay answered.

"Not that big! This place could stand in for Central Park."

"It's really not as big as it looks. Now, lets get going."

Grabbing their suitcases the two made their way to the front door. Lindsay was about to ring the doorbell when she suddenly stopped. "Worried about what we'll find?", Stella asked. Lindsay simply nodded again. At least Lindsay was glad that she had called her parents and told them that she would be coming. Of course, she hadn't told them way she was coming. All they knew was that she had some unexpected time off, and she had decided to show a friend around where she grew up. Lindsay just hoped that she had sounded convincing.

Screwing her courage Lindsay moved to ring the door bell, but just before she pushed it the door opened. Lindsay now found herself face to face with her mother. From where she stood Stella looked Mrs. Monroe over. She was a very attractive, dark haired woman, apparently somewhere in her fifties. She was dressed in very worn work clothes, which consisted of a strong work shirt and blue jeans.

"I thought I heard a someone drive up. Lindsay!", she explained as she gave Lindsay a very big hug. After she let go she spotted Stella. "Lindsay, who's this?"

"Mom, this is my good friend Stella. Stella Bonasera. Remember, I called and told you she wanted to see where I grew up."

Stella reached out and shook Mrs. Monroe's hand, "It's a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Monroe."

"Oh, please, don't call me that. Please call me, Mary. Now come on you two, lets go inside."

Lindsay followed her mother, with Stella behind them, into the large living room. Stella quickly looked around, everything was decorated in a very tasteful western motif. Seated on the couch was a man reading a newspaper who Stella correctly assumed was Lindsay's father. He was dressed in a similar fashion as Lindsay's mother. Glancing up and seeing Lindsay he quickly scooped her up for another large hug.

"Lindsay, good to see you.", he said. Upon seeing Stella he smiled and extended his hand. "You must be the friend that Lindsay told us about.", he shook Stella's hand.

"Dad, this is my friend Stella Bonasera."

"Please to meet you. My name is Joseph Monroe, but please call me Joe." Seeing Stella's expression he quickly added, "Yes, I know. We get kidded about that every Christmas."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Joe.", replied Stella.

"Now.", said Mary as she clapped her hands together. "It's almost time for lunch. You two go and freshen up and then we'll eat. You can just put your bags in your old room, Lindsay."

Nodding, Lindsay picked up her suitcase and led Stella up to the second floor. "Don't you want to tell them why we're here?", Stella asked.

"Later, Stel. I want to give them sometime to get to know you before I drop that bombshell. Besides, when it comes to entertaining a guess, my mom doesn't take no for an answer.

About thirty minutes later Lindsay led Stella into the family dinning room. Lunch consisted of polite conversation and some of the most delicious food that Stella ever had. Stella couldn't believe how much their was, enough to feed a small army. Of course, to run this place, they probably needed a small army. Lindsay must have helped around the ranch growing up, because, Stella was sure, that if Lindsay had been a typical child growing up and had been feed like this she would be the size of beach ball by now. After everyone was finished the four of them moved into the living room.

"I'm sorry that you'll miss seeing your brothers, Lindsay, but they already had made plans for the weekend.", said Mary as she took a seat next to husband on the sofa.

"That's okay.", said Lindsay.

"Now," Joe began. "Why don't you both tell us why your really here?"

This caught Lindsay off guard. "What do you mean, Dad? I just got some expected time off and decided to spend it here."

"Lindsay, we know you. You don't do spontaneous. The last time you wanted to do something spontaneous you planed it out a week ahead of time. Now, what is going on?"

Lindsay gulped, and look over at Stella who said, "Lindsay, I know you wanted to wait awhile, but I think we no longer have any choice."

"Your right.", replied Lindsay. Looking at her parents, she continued. "Mom, Dad. Your right, I didn't just decided to come home on the spur of the moment. I recently discovered something in New York that has to do with us.", indicating herself and Stella. Stella placed a reassuring hand on Lindsay's knee.

Seeing where Stella's hand was, Mary said, "Oh, well. I didn't know that you were interested in alternative lifestyles?"

"What are you talking about?", Lindsay asked, confused. Looking down and seeing Stella's hand she quickly understood. "NO! No, no, no! Not that. Not that there is anything wrong with that, but definitely not us.", she explained as Stella quickly removed her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry.", said Mary. Leaning over she asked Lindsay, "Your not pregnant are you?"

"No, Mom. Like that would ever happen."

"Then what is going on?", her father asked.

"Well, you see...about two weeks ago...uh...Stella....uh", Lindsay was obliviously having trouble finding the right words.

Stella quickly stepped in. "What Lindsay is having trouble saying is that about two weeks ago I was attacked by someone who broke into my apartment." Stella waved a finger in front of one the scars that still hadn't faded completely. "The only way that I could stop him was to shoot him in self defense."

Lindsay's parents were now both wearing shocked expressions. Mary had her hand on her chest as she said, "How awful?"

"Actually, as a result of that we discovered something rather strange.", Lindsay stated. "When a police office is involved in a case extra special care is taken to make sure everything is by the book. When our boss, Detective Mac Taylor, investigate Stella's case he collected a blood sample. A blood sample that was run thought the lab.", she explained. "What do you know about DNA?", she asked her parents.

"When you took all those forensics courses in college I think we learned just as much as you did. What with talking about them all the time.", her father said. "We know that it can identify a person based on a blood sample."

'_Well, here goes nothing._',thought Lindsay. "Good. Well, anyway, everyone at the lab has a DNA reference sample on file. To help guard against cross-contamination. Well, when the sample that Mac collected was check it was match a exact match to Stella." Lindsay took a deep breath before continuing. "However, it also matched it to another sample. Mine. You see, DNA can also help to identify lines of paternity."

Lindsay was so busy watching herself knead her hands that she completely missed the quick glance that her parents gave each other.

"According to the lab test," Lindsay continued, "According to the test...uh...it showed that Stella and I are....that we're..."

"That she is your sister.", Mary finished for her.

Lindsay couldn't believe her ears. On the flight here Lindsay had mental prepared herself for any number of reactions her parents may have shown. Everything from simple denial to outright fainting. Anything, except the one that she got. Stella, her own face wearing a shocked expression, looked over at Lindsay. She swore that if Lindsay's jaw dropped any further that it would physically detach from her head and fall to the floor.

Stella looked at Mary, and was surprised when Mary said to her, "I didn't know who you were, or even what you looked like. I just knew that there was a chance that Lindsay might someday run into you. Especially when she told us that she was moving to New York."

"Lindsay. What is going on?", asked Stella with growing concern in her voice.

Finally finding her voice Lindsay said, "I don't know? Mom, you knew? How?"

Mary got up and simply said, "Wait here." With that she disappeared into another room. When she came back she was holding a metal box. Lindsay recognized it immediately. It was the strong box where her parents kept their most important documents.

Sitting back down on the couch, Mary placed the box on the coffee table. Taking a deep breath she opened it, and took out two large manila envelopes. The kind used for legal documents. Finding the right one, she handed it to Lindsay who simply took it.

"You need to see this first. Then we'll answer your questions. I had hoped that this day might never come, but somehow I always knew that it would.", Mary said. Her eyes showed that she was fighting to control her emotions.

With a growing feeling of fear Lindsay opened the envelop, and began to pull it's contents out. When she pulled the top of the document out she stopped. Her eyes grew wide, and it looked like she was on the verge of panic.

"Lindsay, are you alright?!", Stella asked, her own worry growing.

When Lindsay didn't answer Stella got up and knelt down next to her. From her new vantage point Stella could she what had shocked her. All that was visible on the portion of the document that could be seen was its title. However, that title said everything.

'_Notice of Adoption'._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Before reading this chapter, you may want to read chapter 1 again. Some things might become clearer if you do.

A/N: Sorry about the length, I had a lot I wanted to fit in.

A/N: I know the name that I used for the shipping company are actually letters from Greek fraternities. I just thought that it sounded cool.

_**Chapter 4: Messages**_

Except for one dark moment in her past Lindsay had always considered her life to be rather ordinary. Her childhood. Her school years from elementary thru high school. College. Her time at the Montana Police Academy, and the three years she spent at the Bozeman Crime Lab. Even accepting Mac's job offer, and her moving to New York, she considered just ordinary moments that always occur in life.

Now, with just one sentence, her entire life had just become anything but ordinary.

Lindsay just sat completely still in her seat in her now adoptive parents living room. Her hand still clutching the envelope with the adoption papers. Stella, kneeling next to her, was extremely concerned. Lindsay hadn't moved for what seemed like an eternity.

"Lindsay! Say something! Anything! Even a gurgling sound would help!", Stella pleaded with her as she gently shook Lindsay's shoulder. Lindsay just sat there.

Suddenly, Stella had an idea. Sometime ago, the team had been good naturally kidding Flack about a rather embarrassing moment that had just happened to him. Stella, trying to needle Flack, had done a rather good impersonation of him. Lindsay had found it so funny she almost collapsed from laughter. After that, Stella discovered, all she had to do was start talking like Flack to just send Lindsay into a fit of giggles. Stella hoped that it would work now. Stella straighten up as much as possible in a kneeling position. Leaning in close to Lindsay, she said in her best Don Flack voice, "If you purse your lips you'll make a nice fountain."

At first nothing happened, but soon the corner of Lindsay's mouth moved. She soon broke into a small grin, and looked at Stella. "That's not fair. You know I can't resist laughing at that.", she said to Stella.

A smile flashed over Stella's face. She hugged Lindsay as she said, "I'm just glad that it worked. Welcome back to the land of the living."

Glancing down, Lindsay saw in her hand the adoption document. She dropped it to the coffee table as if it was about to burn her. Looking up, she saw her parents who had just been watching the two of them all this time.

"Why didn't you tell me?", Lindsay asked them with very little emotion in her voice. She was trying to keep herself under control.

Taking her husband's hand her mother began, "When you were growing up we talked about telling you when you old enough. Probably when you turned thirteen. However, when you finally reached that age we kept putting it off. It always never seemed like the right time." Taking a deep breath she continued, "Finally, we just decided that after everything that had happened in high school, that we wouldn't tell you. Unless you found out for yourself someway. We just didn't want to complicate your life anymore than it was. Besides, does it really make a difference if we're not your natural parents. We loved you like you were are own."

Lindsay was about to say something. Fearful of what she was about to say, Stella stepped in. "Lindsay! Look at me!" Lindsay looked at Stella who continued, "Lindsay, listen to me. Think very carefully about your next words. Your mother is right. It really doesn't make any difference who raised you. You still had something that I didn't. You know about my past, my childhood, how I was raised. The orphanage and foster homes. You at least had a rather normal childhood, raised by people who loved you and didn't care that you weren't their natural child. For that I'll always be rather jealous. Besides, you're a police officer, you know that there are a lot of worst places that you could have ended up. If at all. You might not have survived if it hadn't been for them. I do know one thing, I'll at least be grateful to them, because if they hadn't taken you in I probably never would have met you." After a slight pause Stella added, "Please, don't let something you say in anger, something you'll only regret later destroy what you still have."

Lindsay considered what Stella had said. After about a hour that seemed more like an eternity, Lindsay realized that Stella was right. It was a little infuriating, and very eerie. Lindsay had only know that Stella was her sister for maybe a day and half, and already Stella seemed to know her rather intimately. Lindsay quickly calmed herself down. Giving Stella a quick hug she said simply, "Thank you."

"Your welcome.", replied Stella, who was grateful that one hurdle had been passed. After a long pause just holding on to each other, they let go and looked at Joe and Mary.

Stella's mind was alive with questions. So she just asked the one that seemed the most logical at the time. "Where are our parents?"

Mary's expression changed to one of sadness. "Gone.", she simply said. "They're both dead, because of a accident when their jeep ran off the road. Your father died instantly, your mother lived just long enough to give birth to you, Lindsay. They told us that their last wish was for us to take care of Lindsay if anything were to happen to them." Looking at Stella she added, "Before they died they told us that Lindsay had an older sister. You. However, they never told us your name, or where you were. If we had know we would have tried to reunite the two of you sooner."

"What were they like?", asked Lindsay. Her voice contained some sadness, but also curiosity.

Mary picked up the second manila envelop that she had taken out of the strongbox and handed it to Stella. Opening it, Stella emptied out it's contents on the coffee table. It contained what looked like two sets of birth certificates, a marriage licenses, two US passports, several pictures, and a regular white mailing envelop with the words "_Stella and Lindsay_" handwritten across it's front.

Mary picked up one of the pictures, and handing it to Stella said,"These are your parents."

Stella took the phot and held it so both she and Lindsay could both see it. The picture showed four people. Two were younger versions of Lindsay's parents, and another man and woman. Stella could tell that the man seemed to be of Greek descent, however, his hair and eye color looked just like Lindsay's. The woman had hair color the same as Lindsay's, but it hung around her face in Stella's trademark curls. Her eye's were the same color as Stella's. Lindsay and Stella could also see elements of their own features reflected on the man and woman in the photo. The conclusion was inescapable. These were their parents, their real parents!

They had been here, at the Monroe's ranch, apparently just before Lindsay had been born. Judging from the background the picture had been taken in the living room they were now in, but from the clothes and hairstyles the four people wore the picture had to be taken sometime in the late '70's early '80's. A fact verified when Stella turned the picture over and on it's back was a handwritten notation "_1/1/1980 Mary, Joe, John, Crystal"_. Lindsay's had said that she had been born in May of 1980. Their mother, Crystal, was at least several months pregnant in the photo. The only jewelry she wore were her wedding ring, a set of earrings that she seemed to be showing off and a strange necklace. It seemed only large enough to comfortably fit around the base of her neck. It looked like a metal band that snugly fit around her neck. It formed a shallow 'v' at the front. What Stella found most interesting was the charm on it's front, it seemed to resemble a cats eye.

"Your parents came here almost twenty-eight years ago, around 1977. They didn't seem to have much, so we took them in. Offered them the use of our guest cottage, and gave them a place to work. They quickly became close friends with us.", Mary explained. "They were very private, and we respected that and didn't try to pry. What I can tell you is that they were both very kind, caring, and very decent and strong people. Your mother in particular. She was a very formidable woman."

Finally Stella asked the question that had been burning within her ever since she had found out she and Lindsay were sisters. "Did they ever explain about me, how I fit in this. I'm Lindsay's sister, but I was suppose to be born in Greece. Then I end up in a orphanage in New York, and with a sister in Montana. How exactly did this happen?"

Mary pointed at the white envelope. "I think you'll both find your answers in their.", she said.

Stella reached for and picked up the envelope. Tearing it open she pulled out several pages containing a handwritten letter. The pages yellowing with age. Holding it up again so both she and Lindsay could see, Stella began to read.

"_My dearest Lindsay. _

_I don't know if Lindsay is the name that Mr and Mrs Monroe finally gave you, but that is alright, for right now I will call you Lindsay. If you are reading this_ _one of two things, or both have happened. You have discovered that you are not the Monroe's natural daughter, or you have discovered the existence of your older sister, Stella. I hope she is with you now while you are reading this, if not I have provided some information in the Monroe's safe keeping so that you can find her. Stella if you are reading this along with Lindsay, I will try to explain how our current situation came to be_

_As you may have guessed, I am your biological mother. My name before I met your father was Crystal Gordon. I was born in America and lived mostly in New York City. I was fiercely independent, and loved my freedom. I never dreamed of being married, let alone a mother. All that changed one day in 1970 when I finally met, and fell in love with your father_

_His name is John Christopoulos. He and his parents were all American citizens, but his father, your grandfather, had moved to Greece following the death of your grandmother several years earlier. John had been studying at NYU when we meet. We immediate fell for each other. After dating for few years, he asked me to marry him. I said yes. After John graduated we decided to go to Greece and live with your grandfather who was slowly dying._

_Your grandfather, his name was Theo Christopoulos, owned a very prominent Greek shipping company called '_Epsilon Delta'_. They even had a terminal in New York. The years we spent with him in Greece were happy and full. We even welcomed your older sister, Stella, into the world in 1975. However, little did we know that our decision to come to Greece would place us all in danger._

_Because of your grandfathers declining health, some time ago he had placed the day to day operation of the company in the hands of a new business manager. Your grandfather was a very private man, so he only told his new manager what he needed to know about his business. Nothing about his family._

_We found out later he apparently had ties to several criminal organizations, including one in America, and that he was using the company to launder large sums of money. Since he thought your grandfather had no living heirs, he assumed that control of the company would completely pass to him after he died, and he had plans for it. Imagine his surprise when we showed up. Finding out that your father, I, and Stella stood between him and untold millions. So he quickly improvised a new plan. For the next two years everything seemed like a dream, we had very happy and rich lives_

_However, all that changed in 1977, when Stella had just celebrated her second birthday. We decided to come to America to visit some old friends. Once we left he put his plan into action. Apparently he killed your grandfather and fabricated evidence that your father and I were responsible. Making our trip look like we were trying to flee. Not wanting to take the chance that we might be able to someday clear our names, he hired someone to try and kill us._

_They almost succeeded by running our car off the road in New York. They didn't have a chance to check to see if they had finished the job because our friends had been following us in their car for a day trip. We were banged up, but otherwise unhurt. John knew this was because of the business manager, he had never trusted the man. With our friends help, we made it look like we had died in the accident. Even torching our car. Then when we were finally safe, John made some phone calls back to Greece and had found out what had happened._

_We couldn't leave the US, if we tried we would arrested either here or once we got back to Greece. That is, if we lived long enough. John was sure they would try again. So, we decided to go into hiding until we felt the danger was over, if ever. This lead to one of the most difficult, and heart breaking decisions I ever had to make. Knowing it would be to dangerous with Stella with us, and wanting to give her something resembling a normal life, we decided to leave her in New York._

_Our friends took her to St. Basil's Orphanage in New York City, and told the sisters there that she had been orphaned when her newly immigrant mother had died in a car accident. Which was something of the truth. After saying good-bye to our friends, with the promise that we would keep in touch with them, and with newly forged identification, we left for Montana. Your father had so loved the place when visiting here one year._

_Once here we met and made friends right away with Mr and Mrs Monroe. We didn't tell them everything. We didn't want to place them in danger. We only told them that we were a newly married couple looking for a fresh start. They very kindly put us up and gave us jobs. We grew to trust them in the now three years that we have been here. When John and I found out that I was expecting another child, we asked the Monroe's to please take care of you in case something were to happen to us. I told them that if I had a girl I would love to name her Lindsay, after her other grandmother._

_Lindsay, please believe me when I tell you we were looking forward to welcoming you and raising you ourselves. The only thing that would prevent us from doing this would be our own deaths. If you and Stella are reading this letter, than that is what must have happened._

_I am sorry that I will not get the chance to see you grow up into the fine young woman I knew you can be. Stella, if you are with her, I am sorry for leaving you all those years ago. Just know that I did it out of love, not hate._

_I had hoped that someday I could have told you both this myself. To tell you about the incredible destiny that is your birthright. Rest assured, if I can not tell you about your birthright myself, someone will find you who can. If Mrs Monroe has my necklace, please keep it with you. You will understand all in time._

_Please keep in mind that I have and always will love both of you._

_Good-bye."_

Stella and Lindsay were just stunned by what they had just read. '_Danny had been right. This whole thing does sound like some soap opera._", Stella thought as she put down the letter.Suddenly, something clicked inside Stella's head. "Oh, my God!", she explained.

"What is it?", asked Lindsay.

"The name of that shipping company our mother wrote about, '_Epsilon Delta'_. I remember that name. It was from a case before you came to the lab. We were investigating a man who had been murdered with ties to the shipping industry. The prime suspect was a know criminal who had once worked for '_Epsilon Delta'_, he had been forced to leave when the whole company had gone bankrupt . Added to that most of their top executives had been arrested for money laundering, the whole company cease to exist. It was major news when it broke. About the start of 1980! Oh, my God! It's true, the whole thing is true!"

"That would probably explain the phone call.", Joe said. It was the first time he had spoke in a long time.

"What phone call?",asked Stella.

"Not long after they gave us that letter, your parents received a phone call from New York Whatever it was about, the seemed really excited. They were making plans to return to New York, even to find Stella. That is, until they were killed. We had their ashes scattered in a nearby field, as per their wishes. Afterward, we carried out their last wish. To look after Lindsay."

"They probably received a phone call from their friends they mentioned. The Greek police could have found evidence that cleared them of any wrong doing when they checked their offices. Their friends must have called to give them some sort of all clear.", Stella explained, thinking it though.

Then both Lindsay and Stella took a while to digest what they had just found out. Finally, Stella looked over at Lindsay. "Are you okay, kiddo?", she asked Lindsay.

Lindsay took a deep breath and said, "After all this, I don't know if I'll be totally okay ever again. However, I am doing a lot better with this than I was. I think I'll be alright." Stella was glad the worst seem to over. "So", Lindsay continued,"What do we do now, Sis?"

'_Hum, Sis. I kind of like that._', thought Stella. Stella wasn't sure how to answer Lindsay's question, until she remembered the other documents that had been with the letter "After we get back to New York we'll have Mac take a look at these to see if he can verify them."

Lindsay suddenly stood up,"Right. Then lets...."

"Whoa, there girl. Not so fast. They waited this long, they can wait until Monday morning. Mac gave us the weekend off, why not enjoy what's left of it."

Lindsay simply nodded and smiled, the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Stella smiled back and gave her little sister a big hug. Both Joe and Mary watched them and smiled, thankful that things had not been as bad as they had imagined.

"I just glad we're able to see this.", said Joe, to his wife with a huge smile on his face. "If it hadn't been for that tiger who knows what would have happened to Lindsay."

This comment caught the newly reunited sisters curiosity. "What was that about a tiger?", asked Stella.

"Someone reported seeing a large Bengal tiger running across a local highway. The sheriff organized some men to go looking for it, including myself. When we finally found it we discovered the accident that your parents were in. If we hadn't been following it we never would have found them. One of the deputies shot and killed it because he thought it was going to try and attack your parents."

"How exactly did a tiger end up in Montana?", Stella asked confused.

"There are a lot of small time circuses and carnivals, some that are unlicensed. It's possible it could have escaped from one of them, or from someone who was keeping it illegally as a some sort of pet. That would explain why no one reported it, someone just didn't want to get himself in trouble.",explained Joe."You know, there is one creepy feeling that I was never able to shake when we were looking for it. I have been hunting before, so I think I understand how some animals behave when their looking for food, or hiding from predators. The way this tiger was moving, running across the road and popping in and out from where it was hiding. It just seemed like, I know this sounds silly, like it was trying to find and lead help back to them. I was never able to shake that feeling." After he finished he looked at the grandfather clock in the corner. It was almost seven o'clock at night.

"Oh, boy. Look at the time!", said Mary, after she looked at her watch. "If anyone is hungry I could heat something up.", she asked politely.

Stella's eye's grew wide. "Are you kidding? I'm still trying to digest lunch. I think the only thing we should do is get up early, Lindsay. We can spend the day showing me around, before we have to leave for the airport."

Lindsay perked up at that request. "I'd really like that.", she replied with a smile.

"Lindsay, Are we okay?", Mary asked, meaning herself and Joe.

Lindsay looked at them and smiled. "Yeah. We're okay. Stella was right. I should be thankful that you took me in. I could have ended up somewhere at lot worse, if at all. So, yeah, we're okay."

Mary and Joe both felt a huge weight be removed from their shoulders. Suddenly, Mary held up a finger. "Oh, before I forget. I have something for both of you." Reaching back into the strong box she pulled out their mother's necklace. Resting it in the palms of her hands she presented it to Stella. "Your mother gave us this to give to you right before she died. It was the only time that she every took it off."

Stella took the necklace and carefully looked it over. Stella had guessed correctly based on the photo. The necklace seemed only large enough to fit around the base of some ones neck. Stella was confused, their seemed to be latch, although Mary had just said that their mother had been able to remove it. The cats eye charm looked even stranger than it did in the picture. While Stella was holding it, Lindsay brushed her hands across the charm. When she did, Lindsay swore, she could almost feel some kind of energy emanating from it. She dismissed it as her mind playing tricks on her.

"Thank you. We'll always keep this close to us.", said Stella. "Now, how about we finally get some rest. I'm beat."

"Stella, what do you think our mother meant when she wrote about our birthright?", Lindsay asked. She was curious, and wanted to hear what her new sister thought.

"She probably just meant that we were heirs to the shipping company. She couldn't have possible know that the whole thing was going to go under.", Stella replied. It made perfect sense, the only problem was that something inside her told her that was not anywhere near the real truth.

"Your probably right.", replied Lindsay, not believing it either."Well, good night, Mom, Dad. We'll see you in the morning." Lindsay gave her parents warm hugs and then lead Stella upstairs. Quickly followed by Mary and Joe.

About halfway up the stairs, Lindsay stopped and looked at Stella. "Sis, just one quick question about tomorrow."

"What is it?"

"When we go to show you around, do you know how to ride a horse?", Lindsay asked. She had to giggle at the expression that crossed Stella's face.

Shortly afterward, both Stella and Lindsay were in Lindsay's old bedroom. Lindsay in her old bed and Stella on a roll away provided by Joe. Stella had put their mother's necklace on the night stand in front of the only window in the room.

It wasn't long before both women were fast asleep. As soon as they had drifted off something began to happed with the necklace. Lindsay had touched the cats eye charm, and now it began to glow from inside with a strange energy. A low sound, like a low growl could be heard emanating from it. To all intents and purposes, to anyone who saw it now, it looked like it was sending some sort of signal.

_Somewhere, faraway from Montana. A signal from one of the cats eye necklaces was received. The figures that picked up the signal knew that the person who this necklace belonged to was if fact deceased. This lead to only one conclusion._

_The necklace was now in the position of her daughter._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. It took me awhile before I was finally happy with this chapter. I hope it came out alright.

A/N: I am reloading this chapter with one change. The majority of events in this chapter now occur sometime after the events of the episode "Hero's". I think that this makes more sense.

_**Chapter 5: Mysterious Visitor**_

Just as they expected, as soon as Stella and Lindsay returned to work at the Crime Lab the following Monday they were literately mobbed by their friends. Everyone wanted to hear what the duo had discovered on their trip to Montana to meet with Lindsay's parents after the revelation about their parentage had been discovered.

Everyone was spellbound as Stella and Lindsay explained exactly what they discovered. From Lindsay's adoption to the discovery of the letter that their Mother had left for them. At their request, Mac agreed to examine the letter and other documents that had been left in the Monroe's care.

With Mac's determination, and the lab's vast resources, he was quickly able to verify the authenticity of all the documents. They were all completely, one hundred percent real. This along with the news of Lindsay's adoption, and the original DNA test results, proved, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that the events described in the letter actually happened.

With an amazing stroke of luck, Mac had even located the friends that their Mother had referred to in her letter. At the time a young married couple, the two now lived out of state. They had long wondered what had ever happened to good friends and their daughter. They had wished that they could have taken in Stella themselves all those years ago. However, they felt that this might put Stella, and themselves in more danger. Suddenly becoming the parents of a two-year child might have raised the suspicions of the people who were after Stella's parents.

Finding them did answer one question that Danny Messer had raised. If Stella's last name was originally Chistopoulos, how did she end up with the name Bonasera? It turned out that the wife's family, who had immigrated from Greece many years ago, their last name had originally been Bonasera. Apparently, they had told the nuns at St. Basil's Orphanage where they had taken Stella that her name was Bonasera. They felt that this might have provided an extra bit of safety for everyone involved.

Riding up in the elevator after arriving for work, Mac thought about the changes that these revelations had brought about. Stella and Lindsay, who had quickly become close friends since Lindsay had replaced Aiden, had apparently grown even closer. Lindsay had even taken to calling Stella "sis." What had really surprised everyone though was when Stella had asked Lindsay to move in to her apartment. Stella quickly explaining that she had always wished for a sister to share everything with, now she had one and wanted to keep her close.

Lindsay had left no room for argument when she told everyone after receiving Stella's offer, "Have you _seen_ Stella's apartment?!"

This along with the events of Fleet Week that led to Aiden's death at the hands of suspect DJ Pratt the last few weeks were a handful. However, things seemed to slowly be getting back to normal.

As the elevator doors opened onto the 35th floor Mac didn't know that events were about to take another strange turn. Seeing Don Flack, Mac quickly walked over to him. He was about to say good morning, when Flack suddenly sneezed.

"Aaaahhhccccooo!", Flack quickly covered his nose with his hands as the sneeze subsided.

"God bless you!", Mac said, obliviously concerned. "Don, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I think so. My allergies are acting up."

"Don, I think you and you allergies should go see a doctor. You're only allergic to cats. I don't see any around here.", Mac said taking a quick look around.

"Yeah, I know. That's really weird. Unless you're really Garfield wearing one heck of a disguise."

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I was wondering if you could help me?", a voice broke in. Both men turned around and looked behind them. The person who spoke was a very beautiful, dark haired, young woman.

"Anything we can do to help, ma'am. What do you need?", Flack answered. From the sound of his voice, he was quite taken by her.

"My name is Marlena Glenn. I'm looking for Detective Taylor."

"What a coincidence, I just happen to have one on me.", Flack said, pointing at Mac.

"I'm Detective Taylor.", Mac answered as he shook Marlena's hand. "This is Detective Don Flack. Our resident Jay Leno. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I would like to talk to you about a rather important matter. Could we go somewhere a little more quite?"

"Of course, this way to my office." He showed her down the hall after saying a quick good-by e to Flack.

As he lead Marlena to his office, he suddenly remembered something. She had ridden up in the elevator with him, but he had not paid much attention to her. Now he looked her over more carefully. She appeared to be in her late 20's to early 30's, and in excellent shape. She wore a form fitting tank top, tight black jeans, and what appeared to by knee high boots. She also wore a long duster like jacket that ended just above her ankles. Marlena gave off an aura of great strength. In other words, this was one woman you did not want to get mad at you.

Their was also something else Mac noticed about her. Something about her just seemed for lack of a better word, cat like.

Mac opened the door to his office, and after letting Marlena enter first directed her to chair.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about?", Mac asked, getting right down to business after sitting behind his desk.

"I just wanted to let you know that I intend to speak to two of your colleges?"

"I don't understand. If you wanted to talk to someone else, why come to me?", Mac asked, very confused.

"I believe you'll understand when I mention who I wish to see. Their names are Stella Bonasera and Lindsay Monroe."

Even thought he didn't show it, Mac's guard instantly went up. He couldn't shake the feeling that Marlena knew that it had.

"Why do you need to speak to them?", Mac asked. After everything that had happened the last few weeks Mac wanted to find out as much as he could about this strange visitor before he let Stella and Lindsay any where near her.

"I belong to an, for lack of a better word, organization. The same one that their mother belonged to." After noticing Mac's expression she continued. "Yes, Detective Taylor, I know that they are sisters. We knew of their mothers death sometime ago, but only recently learned that she had two daughters. I was sent to talk to give them some very important information. Normally, their mother would have passed this on. Since, she can not, I was sent."

"What type of organization?", Mac wanted to know.

"Rest assure, Detective Taylor. We are not terrorists, or a cult, or some criminal group. We have for many years helped to protect innocent people, and uphold the higher ideals of truth and justice." Upon seeing Mac's gaze, she added, "We are not vigilantes, Detective. We work with the authorities. Not against them."

"I still don't really understand why you came to see me first?", Mac pointed out.

"Your two friends, especially being police officers, have no real reason to trust me. They would, most likely, check me out. Since they wouldn't want their own personal feelings clouding their judgement they would, undoubtably, have someone else do it. Someone that they trust implicitly. Like yourself, Detective Taylor."

Mac suddenly understood. "So you came to me so I could have you checked out, in the hopes that it might make it easier for Stella and Lindsay to trust you?"

"You, and their other friends here as well." Marlena explained. "Just don't by mistaken. I am not asking for your permission to talk to them. That will happen with or without it. I do not have an ulterior motive, or have some form of an evil scheme in mind. I am merely hoping to put their minds, and yours, somewhat at ease."

"What if they don't wish to meet with you?", Mac asked.

"We would be deeply saddened. However, if that is their wish, then we will respect it and simply leave them in peace."

Mac found that really hard to believe, but he realized that the reasoning behind Marlena's decision to come to him was absolutely flawless. Her arguments made perfect sense. He was also quit sure that even if he didn't go thru with this now, he would be later. He had no doubt that Marlena would reveal herself to Stella and Lindsay anyway, and he would be asked to check her out anyway. Besides, she had come to him willingly. He hoped this meant that she had nothing to hide.

Mac took a deep breath. '_Might as well get this started_.", he thought.

"I be back in a few minutes with an evidence swab for a DNA sample. As well as a ten card so I can take your finger prints.", he said as he stood up. Mac walked around his desk and moved toward the door, but before he could leave Marlena stopped him.

"You may as well let both of them know that I am here, as well as my wish to speak to them

, Detective Taylor.", Marlena said. "As I mentioned before, they will find out about me sooner or later."

"What do I tell them if they ask what this is about?"

"Just tell them this is concerning their birthright. They will understand."

Wondering about this strange comment, Mac opened the door to his office and walked into the hallway. He was about to head for the DNA lab when he saw Stella and Lindsay walk out of the women's locker room. They had just arrived for work and had stowed their personal items.

"Stella. Lindsay. Over here.", Mac called to them. Mac still didn't have a good feeling about what he was about to do, but the sooner he got this part over with the sooner they could get some answers.

"What's going on, Mac?", Stella asked after she and Lindsay walked over.

"Take a look in my office.", he simply said.

Stella and Lindsay shared a confused look as they followed Mac. The trio moved just close enough to Mac's office wall so they could clearly see Marlena sitting inside with her back to them. Suddenly, as if she were able to sense that they were there, she turned in her seat so that they could now get a clear view of her face.

"Have either of you seen her before?",Mac asked.

"No. Who is she?", asked Lindsay. She was curious about this strange woman.

"She said her name is Marlena Glenn. She just showed up this morning and asked to see me?", explained Mac.

"See you about what?", asked Stella.

Mac took a deep breath before answering. "That she wanted to talk to two of you. She said that she has some important information for you."

This caught both Stella and Lindsay completely by surprise.

"I don't understand, Mac. If she wanted to talk to me, or Lindsay, why come to you. Is this concerning a case?", Stella asked. She was having a hard time trying to understand what was going on.

"No. Not about a case. She said that it had something to do with your mother. Your biological mother."

Both of the sisters eyes grew wide with this latest revelation.

"She didn't say anything else?", Lindsay wanted to know.

"All that she said it was concerning was something about your 'birthright'."

Upon hearing Mac's answer, Lindsay's hands suddenly covered her mouth. "Oh. My. God!", she exclaimed.

"Lindsay, what is it? What's wrong?", Stella asked. Both she and Mac were looking worried after seeing Lindsay's reaction.

Calming down a little, Lindsay looked at Stella. "Sis, don't you remember. That letter that our mother left us. At the end she wrote about how she hoped that she could tells us about our birthright. At the time you said that it must have something to do with us being heirs to the family fortune.", she said.

The expression on Stella's face slowly changed as she remembered. "That's right!", she said as she snapped her fingers. As she remembered something else about the letter, Stella's expression changed again. This time to one of puzzlement.

"She also said that if she wasn't able to tell us what she meant herself, then someone would 'be sent' who could.", she explained as she looked at Marlena thought the glass wall. "I guess that someone just showed up."

"Okay, that makes sense, but now what do we do? Do we talk to her? What happens if we decide not to?", Lindsay wanted to know.

"All I can say is that the decision to talk to her is up to the two of you. Our mysterious visitor even pointed that little fact out herself. As for what happens if you don't want to. She simply said that if that is your decision then she would respect it and leave you alone.", Mac answered.

"That's it!", Lindsay exclaimed. "If we decide not to speak to her she will simply leave, and we'll never hear from her again."

"Why do I find that very hard to believe?", Stella asked rhetorically.

"I know that it doesn't make much sense, but that is what she said.", Mac said.

Lindsay glanced again at Marlena. "What do you want to do, Sis? Do you think we should talk to her?"

Stella was curious about the mysterious Marlena Glenn. However, she still had some very serious doubts. "I don't know, Lindsay. I mean can we even trust her. We don't know anything about her.", she said. Looking at Mac, she continued, "Mac, do you think you could...."

"If your next words were going to be could I check her out for you, you don't have to bother. She already beat you to it.", Mac said.

Both Stella and Lindsay were stunned after Mac's last statement. They both looked at each other, and then back at Mac.

Seeing their faces, Mac explained. "Just before you both got here this morning, our friend in their asked me to run background checks on her. See had a feeling that you would be asking me to check her out for you. I seem's she guest right."

"She came to you, and asked you to check her out?!", Stella exclaimed. Neither she nor Lindsay could believe what they had just heard.

Mac nodded and said, "That's right. She felt that it might put everyone's minds at ease, and probably make it easier for you to trust her if she came to me first. She hoped that it would be a sign of good faith, and that she had nothing to hide."

"Makes some sort of strange sense.", Lindsay said. Stella slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"What are you going to do, Mac?", Stella finally asked him.

"I was just on my way to get what I needed to take a DNA sample and finger prints from her. Then I go to the DNA lab and see if Adam can put a rush on processing it for us. If I can, I'll see if I can get Danny and Hawkes to help him out. I'll also have Flack see what he can find out about her .", Mac explained. "In the meantime, why don't you two just try and go to work. I'll let you know if we find out anything."

"Work! You have got to be kidding?! I don't think either of us will be able to concentrate with this going on.", Lindsay said. Stella put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I understand, but try anyway. Hopefully, we'll be able to have some answers for you before too long.", Mac told them.

"Come on, Lindsay. Let's get to work. Maybe it'll take our minds of it.", Stella said as she slowly led her sister back towards the lab.

"Maybe your right.", Lindsay agreed. Glancing back at Mac she added, "You'll let us know the minute you find out something."

"I promise.", Mac answered.

As he watched them leave Mac pulled out his cell phone. He hit speed-dial and waited for an answer.

"_Detective Don Flack."_, Mac heard over the phone.

"Don, Mac. You are not going to believe this.", Mac began.

He quickly outlined what had just happened, and asked Flack to find out everything he could about Marlena Glenn. Clearly worried about his friends, Flack promised to do what he could and said that he would call back as soon as he had something.

After hanging up, Mac walked over to the DNA lab to find Adam. Almost repeating exactly the same conversation that he had just had with Flack, Adam agreed to drop everything else he was doing and run Marlena's DNA sample if Mac got it to him right away. Grabbing an evidence swap , and a ten card for finger prints, Mac headed back to his office.

Several minutes later, he came back with a DNA sample and Marlena's finger prints. After handing the sample to Adam, Mac went to check out her finger prints. He also found Danny and Hawkes. After filling them in, they agreed to help.

Several long hours later, Mac, Danny, Hawkes, Flack, and Adam had the results of their inquiries. What they found, was hard to believe.


End file.
